This invention relates generally to connectors and more particularly concerns a novel and inexpensive jack connector especially adapted for use with telephone and like devices.
Modern telephone systems usually provide multiple wire distribution cables leading from a permanent master connector box or switchboard to a suitable terminal block location within an office or home. In the past, a multi-wire instrument cable was lead from the terminal block to a telephone instrument. These terminal blocks were more or less permanently installed upon a room wall, a baseboard or some other convenient mount and then covered by a simple cover. However, in modern modular telephone systems, the instrument cable terminates in an integral plug adapted to be quickly and easily plugged into a jack.
Installing conversion telephone jacks over a terminal block can be expensive, for the telephone company must send a telephone installer to the site when a modular or plug-in telephone system is used for the first time. The telephone installer must connect the multiple leads off the modular telephone jack to the terminal block, and then mount the jack over the block on a wall or similar location. The installer then plugs in the instrument cable, and tests the system. If these lead connections to the terminal block are improperly made, or if extended use or an accident damages the jack, additional expense is incurred in repairing or replacing the multiple lead jack itself.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a modular or plug-in type jack conversion unit for telephones or the like which can be easily and quickly installed over a terminal block, yet which provide long, trouble-free service even in rugged installation conditions.
A more specific object is to provide such a telephone jack unit which makes telephone installation relatively easy and inexpensive. A related object is to provide such a jack which can be used to install a telephone without requiring the telephone installer to individually connect each wire lead of the jack structure to the distribution cable terminal block.
Another object is to provide a modular telephone jack with orientating means and which requires but a single fastener attachment, such as a screw fastener to mount the jack in oriented relation to the associated cable terminal blocks, thereby permitting rapid oriented mounting at a low labor cost. Yet another object is to provide such a telephone jack which is made up or assembled from relatively inexpensive parts. A related object is to provide such a jack in which jack unit parts can be inexpensively formed of thermoplastic resin material and a number of small stainless steel or other corrosion resistant inexpensive wires, as distinguished from devices which require the use of elaborate metal or plastic devices and/or gold plated or other expensive wiring which is subject to wear and exposure of corrodible base material of the wires.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.